moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Woman in Red (1984)
| runtime = 87 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $25,308,147 (USA) }} The Woman in Red is a 1984 romantic comedy film starring, directed & written by Gene Wilder. It also stars Charles Grodin, Gilda Radner, Joseph Bologna, Judith Ivey and Kelly Le Brock. The film is adapted from the Yves Robert film "Pardon Mon Affaire." It is also memorable for the Academy-Award winning Stevie Wonder song "I Just Called to Say I Love You". Plot San Francisco ad man Teddy Pierce is amused by & then obsessed with a beautiful woman whose red dress goes whooshing over her head from a gust of wind, blowing her skirt and showing her red satin bikini panties while she crosses a grate. Teddy is happily married to Didi, but he cannot get the woman out of his mind. Encouraged by his friends Buddy, Joe and Michael, he tries to ask her for a date but mistakenly phones Ms. Milner, a plain ad-agency employee who is flattered by his interest. Teddy ultimately does become acquainted with the woman in red, a model named Charlotte, going horseback riding with her and even inviting her to a relative's party. He radically alters his wardrobe and begins using elaborate ruses to see Charlotte socially. Meanwhile, he incurs the wrath of Ms. Milner, whom he stands up. Events come to a head in Charlotte's high-rise apartment where she invites Teddy into her bed. He is thrilled until her airline pilot husband suddenly comes home. Trying to escape, Teddy ends up on a ledge, where passersby below believe he is about to commit suicide, all captured on live television. Teddy jumps out the window and waits to be caught by the firemen. While falling, he starts to become interested in a newswoman who smiles at him. Cast *Gene Wilder as Theodore "Teddy" Pierce *Kelly Le Brock as Charlotte *Gilda Radner as Ms. Milner *Charles Grodin as Buddy *Joseph Bologna as Joe *Judith Ivey as Didi Pierce *Michael Zorek as Shelly *Michael Huddleston as Michael *Arthur Bailey as Jocko *Kyra Stempel as Missy Pierce *Robin Ignico as Becky Pierce *Viola Kates Stimpson as Mama Dell Production "The Woman in Red" was shot in the fall of 1983 and filmed in San Francisco, California. During the making of the film, Gene Wilder began a relationship with co-star Gilda Radner and they got married in 1984. Reception Box Office "The Woman in Red" debuted at #7 at the box office, grossing $3,159,811 during its opening weekend. In total, the film grossed $25,308,147. Critical Reception "The Woman in Red" received mixed to negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a rating of 35% based on 17 reviews with an average rating of 4.2\10. Janet Maslin from the New York Times said that Gene Wilder had improved as a director and did it "with an eye to everyone's sympathetic foibles." Theatrical Trailer Category:1984 films Category:1980s films Category:1980s romantic comedy films Category:Orion Pictures films Category:American romantic comedy films